The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit inductors, and more particularly, to an inductor that is tuned using microelectromechanical (MEMS) switches.
On-chip inductors are used in many integrated circuit applications, such as for filtering and power regulation. For example, inductors are required in miniaturized devices that may include a power regulator in an integrated circuit, or a component in a low power application such as a hand-held device. In some applications, the inductor may need to be tunable, i.e., the inductance of the inductor capable of being selectively modified. In other applications, the value of the inductance needed may be high. Currently, these requirements for a tunable high value inductance inductor have not been adequately met.